The Houseguest
by Desiree Aiko
Summary: Aeris and Zack seem to have the perfect life together. The future is bright for the newly engaged couple until an unexpected guest show's up. Secrets unravel and plans change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Clearly I do not own FFVII and anything related to it or else I wouldn't be making a fanfic. I'm not worth suing anyways.

**Author's Note: **This is my first official fanfic so I can promise you it's not perfect. More chapters to come so please review and constructive criticism is welcomed. On with the fic!

_**The Houseguest**_

**Chapter 1: The Homecoming and _The Dress_**

Aeris stepped out the backdoor of her home and was greeted by the warm morning sunlight. Basket in hand she kneeled in her flowerbed and meticulously began to weed and water the flowers. This morning ritual helped her start her day off right and allowed her get chance to work outside before the scorching summer sun was directly overhead. A cool breeze swirled through the garden as Aeris hummed sweetly to herself unaware of the soft sound of approaching footsteps. "There," she whispered to her plants as she placed her gardening tools back into her basket, "with a little more care you'll have beautiful blooms in no time."

"But their beauty will never compare with that of their caretaker." His voice though familiar startled Aeris making her jump as she turned around to leave the garden. "Zack!" Aeris exclaimed jumping to her feet to embrace him. "I thought you weren't going to be back home for another month?" "So did I but the mission was completed much sooner than expected so I pulled a few strings and I here I am!" Zack responded before kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

"I see that you've been busy, as always, judging by how many plants you have growing. Last time I was home the ground was a muddy mess yet you've managed to turn the yard into another masterpiece, Love." He kissed her once more this time passionately on the lips. "You know me, as soon as the first sign of spring arrives I'm hard at work in the garden." Replied the now blushing Aeris and headed towards the house. "How about I make us some tea and we catch up on the last few months?" Aeris offered as she pulled open the backdoor and stepped inside the house. Zack had other things on his mind than talking about the last few months as he intently watched her walk away. "Yeah…. Yeah, c-catching up would be great." He stammered and followed his beautiful flower girl into the house.

The little house in Midgar, which Aeris called home, wasn't much but just enough for two people especially if one of which was gone most of the time. The first floor of the house had four main rooms: a kitchen/dinning area, den, laundry room, and bathroom none of which were every big. Aeris wouldn't have it any other way; she enjoyed the cozy charm of the small simplistic home. As for the upstairs there were two bedrooms (a master bedroom, Aeris's, and a guest bedroom which Zack stayed in) on either side of the hallway and a bathroom at the end of the hall.

Aeris walked into her charming little kitchen and put the kettle on to make tea. Zack who walked in not more than a moment later came up behind her and started kissing on his lover's neck. "I've missed you, Baby." He whispered in her ear as he pressed up against her backside. "I can tell." She giggled as she pushed him back. "Aww…don't push me away, Aeris. I just got home. I mean didn't you miss me?" Zack replied as his hormone-induced trance broke. He was only half serious since he knew that even though Aeris had missed him very much, she had self-control and held strong onto her morals. In the time that Zack had known Aeris, he had yet to witness her in anything less than a one-piece bathing suit.

"Of course I missed you, Sweetie, but you know how I want to wait for the right moment for what you have in mind." Aeris said sweetly with a smile. Zack sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. "I know, but you're just so beautiful, I can't help myself." He teased as he lead up to what he had to say next. "We have more important things do to than fool around in the kitchen anyways. " Zack cut off to grab Aeris's attention. "And what would that be?" Aeris questioned raising her eyebrow. She knew that when Zack cut off the rest of what he was going to say that he had some kind of news, good or bad, to share with her and wanted to pique her interest. Aeris sat across from him and waited for Zack to share what was on his mind. "Well, how should I say this...?" He paused again.

"Zack, you're such a tease!" Aeris playfully slapped his arm bidding him to stop the torture and go on. "Alright, alright. I know you were looking forward sharing cups of hot tea and spending the rest of the day snuggled up in each other's arms but I'm sorry to disappoint you, Aeris. I just can't let you do that when I have reservations at the best restaurant in town!" On that note Aeris jumped and squealed with joy at the same exact moment the kettle shot out steam causing Aeris to jump for second time before realizing what happened and turning off the stove. "The Diamond Star!" Zack nodded and smiled as Aeris hugged him to show her appreciation.

"How did you get them? Isn't it impossible to get in there? Oh my! What am I going to wear? I don't have much time? What time are the reservations anyways? Oh wow! Oh no!" The normally serene Aeris's mind raced franticly with excitement. "Relax, Baby. The reservations are for 8 PM which gives you plenty of time go out and buy a new outfit for this evening." Zack lovingly reassured her. "I couldn't let you do that. I'd be able to find something here I'm sure." Aeris was back to her composed self now. "Nonsense, I just finished an assignment so I have the money besides I want everything to be perfect and you to feel like a princess." Aeris reluctantly agreed.

Aeris stared out the window of the buggy and wondered just what Zack meant by "I want everything to be perfect." Could this be the night she was waiting for? Was Zack finally going to propose to her? For the second time in 24 hours Aeris's mind raced with so many thoughts that she barely said a word to Tifa on the ride to Midgar's Market Place Mall.

"Aeris? Aeris, are you okay?" A concerned Tifa asked while shaking her friend's arm. Aeris hated to shop alone and knew that, though she loves Zack, a woman's opinion was better than that of a man's when it came to clothing so she asked her long time friend Tifa to join her. "Hmm?" Aeris looked from the window to her friend, which she completely forgot was there. "Oh, sorry, Tifa. I was just thinking." "About what? Zacky-poo?" Being a true woman Tifa just had to know what was on her friend's mind.

Aeris blushed and nodded. "Yes, about _Zacky-poo_. It's just that he told me he wanted 'everything to be perfect' and I'm wondering well…" "You're wondering if he's going to finally ask you to marry him? I bet he will. I mean you've been together for so long." "I know. I'm so nervous though." Aeris responded as the pulled into the mall parking lot. "Don't be. Lets just go find the perfect dress for your perfect evening and have a little fun while we're at it." Tifa winked at her friend as they walked into the automatic double doors leading into the mall

One hundred dresses and three hours later, Aeris finally found _the perfect dress_. _The_ _dress _was what every female dreams about finding, it flattered her figure by hugging all the right places and detracting from her flaws. The simple midnight blue dress was soft and cascaded smoothly down her body. The neckline was lower than modest little Aeris was used to and it took some convincing on Tifa's part to get Aeris to purchase this classy halter-top dress that hit just above the ankles. "Come on, show a little skin Aeris, the man deserves it. It's not like you're 14 years old and it fits you like a glove. You want it to be perfect right? Besides it's on sale you couldn't ask for a better deal." Tifa persuaded.

The two friends parted around shortly after Aeris discovered the right shoes for that _perfect dress._ Once at home Aeris said a brief hello to Zack, who enthralled in some sports game on TV, and threw herself into her room where she quickly went to work on preparing herself for the evening ahead. For the duration of the long and arduous task of getting ready one reoccurring question resonated in the back of Aeris's mind, "Is tonight the night?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Clearly I do not own FFVII and anything related to it or else I wouldn't be making a fanfic. I'm not worth suing anyways.

**Author's Note: **Sappy. Yes… It'll get better but there has to be a plot somewhere.

_**The Houseguest**_

**Chapter 2: Dinner Under The Stars**

"Aeris, it's 7:30 if we are going to get there on time we need to leave now." Zack called out as he knocked on the Aeris's bedroom door. "I'll be down in a minute I promise." Aeris said with a smile as she checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. Normally, Aeris didn't pay much attention to such things but after a little coaching from Tifa and the desire to make tonight perfect for Zack, Aeris indulged herself a little more than normal. She allowed herself time to relax in a hot bubble bath alleviated nervousness and put her in the right frame of mind for the evening. Satisfied with the finished product of her afternoon of hard work, Aeris finally opened bedroom door and made her way downstairs.

Zack was spellbound for the second time that day by his beloved flower girl. "You look amazing!" He exclaimed at the sight of Aeris in her breathtakingly beautiful gown with her long honey brown hair was strategically pinned in a large antique butterfly clip. Aeris even though she making a bold move just by even buying the dress still blushed at his complement, "Thank you, Zack. You look amazing yourself." Hand and hand the flower girl and her loving soldier walked out of their house. Everything was right with the world in that moment. The planet even seem at ease.

"Oh Zack, is this for us?" Aeris's eyes widened as she saw the black stretch limo parked in front of their quaint little home. Zack nodded to his girlfriend and pulled in a brief embrace before replying, "I told you I wanted you to feel like a princess and royalty always rides in style." "You really should have." Aeris said in her sweet and grateful tone. "Nothing is too good for my angel. So smile and enjoy the night. You deserve it." Zack kissed Aeris on the forehead. The driver opened the door for the couple and the two rode off towards The Diamond Star like royalty.

When the limo came to a stop in front of the extravagant restaurant, the driver once more held the door open as Zack slid out of the vehicle first and then, in true gentleman fashion, extended his arm to escort Aeris out as well. Zack warped left arm around Aeris's waist and together they stepped up on the curb and under the restaurant awning. Aeris stood speechlessly under the awning and gazed up at the two story restaurant which came complete with second story balcony dining. The sky above was littered with twinkling stars and Aeris thought to herself it's no wonder that this place is called The Diamond Star.

"Isn't it something, Aeris?" Zack said staring up at the elaborate restaurant. "Yes, it is. I think this place is bigger than six of our houses side-by-side." The glowing Aeris responded. Zack laughed and was just about to suggest heading for the entrance because he realized it was now 8:15 PM and their reservations were for 8 PM, but Aeris spotted something of greater interest than the dazzling skies or towering restaurant. She had pulled away from Zack and was standing on the edge of the sidewalk inspecting the white roses that were vining themselves up trellises on facade of restaurant. She leaned over and stroked the petals of the budding roses and was lost into her own little world. Zack loved the expression she got on her face when she was around plants and he hated to tell her what he had to say next.

"Babe, we need to go in. If we are any later they'll give our table to someone else and I don't want you to have to settle for just any old table." Zack's words were apologetic as he broke the dreamy Aeris from her enchanted daze. "Oh, sorry, Zack. They're just so beautiful. I wish I had a rose bush at home. Shall we?" On that note Zack ushered Aeris into the soft light of The Diamond Star lobby.

The man in a tuxedo standing behind a podium of sorts smiled in recognition of Zack's face. "You must but Zack. Table for two, second floor?" Zack nodded and smiled. "Right this way please." The man said and led the couple towards a glass elevator to their left. Zack's face must have been in the paper after that last assignment because he had never met the guy before in his life but the man certainly recognized him. Aeris shared in his surprise when the man in the tuxedo recognized Zack because once the man was a few feet ahead of them she gave Zack an odd face expressing her confusion. Zack just shrugged and said, "Told you we are royalty. By the way, you thought under the awning was beautiful, wait until you see our table."

"Follow me." The man said as the elevator doors slid open on the second floor. He led them past a series of round tables, with white table clothes, and floating candles in glass dishes in the center of each table. Aeris looked around in amazement and slowed her pace down each time the came close to an empty table because she expected the man to stop and proclaim it _their_ table. They man did not stop however and kept walking. He was headed towards a red velvet sea of ceiling to floor long curtains. A slight draft picked up as Zack and Aeris approached them. Aeris's heart leapt in anticipation, once she felt the chill she knew where they were headed. It was where she would have wanted to be.

The man pulled back one of the heavy curtains just wide enough for a person to pass through showering the dimly lit restaurant with natural light from the star filled sky. Aeris gasped as she looked towards the breathtakingly gorgeous balcony which held only three tables and all of which were empty. Zack looked back at Aeris and smiled as he saw her emerald green eyes dance with the light from the diamond sky. "Dinner under the stars. A waiter will be with you momentarily. You may choose any table you wish because this is the private balcony." The man said and allowed Aeris and Zack a moment to decide which table was suited them best before leaving the couple alone.

Aeris and Zack both headed towards the table closest to the balcony edge because it had the greatest view. "So what do you think, Aeris?" Zack asked to his overwhelmed. Aeris paused for a moment before answering to take in the full view of the heavens and the glittering city. "It's amazing! Even the city lights look beautiful." Zack laughed, "Yeah, this place must be something to make even Midgar look inviting." Aeris giggled in agreement before saying something that had been on both their minds since they entered The Diamond Star, "That man acted as though he knew you. It was rather odd." "I guess it must because we reserved the best table in the house. They probably run a full background checks before they even consider allowing customers in." Zack joked, "They must have found out I'm in SOLDIER 1st Class and figured I was a somebody."

They coupled continue to joke and caught up on the past few month for the rest of the night. Aeris completely forgot about her worries surrounding if tonight was _the_ night or not. It wasn't until after their dessert came that Aeris's mind flickered back to the words Tifa said to her earlier that day. "..I bet he will. I mean you've been together for so long."

Everything was silent for a moment and even the bustle of the city below seemed to stand still as Zack fidgeted with ring box in his right pocket. He had to do it now. It was now or never. The time was right. "Ahem..." Zack broke the silence as he cleared his throat before reaching for Aeris's hand across the table. "This night has been so wonderful. I swear, I don't know how I make it through all those days without you when I'm working. You are amazing and…" Zack stood up out of his chair and dropped to one knee beside Aeris. Her heart raced. This was it. Oh wow this is it. She thought. "Aeris Gainsborough, will you marry me?" Zack finally found the words that were had been caught in the back of is throat for a few seconds.

"OH, ZACK! Of course! Of course, I'll marry you." Aeris exclaimed as Zack slid the gold wedding band with a princess cut diamond onto Aeris's slender ring finger. Zack leaned forward to kiss is bride-to-be but was stopped by the ring of his cell phone coming from his jacket pocket. "Oh, no." Zack sighed as he looked at the number. "Aeris, look I'm really sorry, Babe but I've got to take this." "It's okay. I understand." Aeris replied beaming up at her fiancée and looked down at her engagement ring as Zack headed a few feet away from Aeris to take the call.

Aeris played with the ring on her finger in amazement. After all this time he finally proposed. Aeris couldn't believe it. Just then the planet let out a cry and Aeris was mind snapped back to reality. Something wasn't right. The wind changed and the stars were lost behind a blanket of clouds.

"But I'm on leave! I need this time off! You can't send me back in." Zack's voice raised and Aeris knew what was coming. He would have to leave to go off on some other mission somewhere for who know's how long. Just her luck she figured. "Well planet," she sighed "looks like you aren't the only one who will be lonely tonight."

"Okay, fine. I'll be there in a few hours." Zack hung up his phone and rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Every fucking time." Zack muttered under his breath. He didn't want to upset Aeris anymore. It was best just to take her home and explain what she had already heard. The ever optimistic Aeris, seeing Zack's distress, quickly gave words of comfort. "I'm sure they wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important. Besides we can get married as soon as you come back. I can plan it out by myself. Honest." Zack sighed, he new this was a harder blow to her than it was to him but yet she always made it seem like she wasn't disappointed. "Come on, Gorgeous. Let's go home."

The limo ride to the restaurant had been joyous and lively one. Neither Zack nor Aeris could stop talking because both were filled with excitement for what was to come. The way home was a different. Zack wrapped his arms around Aeris and didn't let go. Both Zack and Aeris were afraid to speak because they feared that if they did time would go faster. Zack paid the limo driver and looked down at his watch. "Damn, it's almost eleven o'clock." Zack exclaimed. I figured that the time had something to do with Aeris's rather sluggish movements. She wasn't much of a night owl because she liked waking up with the dawn.

"Here let me carry you." Zack said and, not waiting for the sleepy flower girl to protest, picked her up off the ground and cradled her in his arms in one motion. "Hehehe…there are some perks about you being in SOLDIER. I never have to worry about you being too out of shape to lift me." Aeris said as Zack carried her body towards the stairs. "Nonsense, Aeris. You are so light that even an out of shape man like the President of ShinRa could pick you up." Zack said with a wink and the couple both let out a much needed laugh.

Zack placed Aeris on her bed and removed her high heels for her. Aeris had already unlatched the butterfly clip that was holding her hair up and Zack ran the brush through Aeris's hair. "You know don't have to do that, Sweetie. I'm a big girl." "I know." Zack said with a smile and kept brushing anyways. "No, seriously, Zack. You have to get ready. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." "Aeris, I promise I won't be long. I come back in no more than a month. They can't keep me there forever." "I know." Aeris said, "Now let me help you pack."

A buggy pulled up for Zack at 1:30 in the morning to take him to the ShinRa building where he would receive his orders. It had been a long day for Aeris but she forced herself to stay awake so she could see her future husband off. The two said their goodbyes and when Zack went to kiss Aeris, he held nothing back. Normally, he would give her a sweet kiss short kiss but this one was passionate and long lasting. Aeris returned the fire in his lips with a force she rarely uses in her own kisses. She wanted to saver the moment. A newly engaged couple shouldn't have to be parted for so long after only being engaged for a day. Aeris cried as the buggy pulled out of view and she could no longer see Zack waving at her.

When Aeris finally curled up into bed she couldn't sleep. She was so exhausted but she couldn't sleep. The night had been as close to perfect. It seemed as though just when things were getting too perfect in her world that's when they got turned upside down. No matter, Zack would be home before long and everything would be as right as rain. Little did Aeris realize, Zack coming home would only amplify her worries, not the end them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Clearly, I do not own FFVII and anything related to it or else I wouldn't be making a fanfic. If I did own them it would be nothing but…well naughty stories involving big swords. XD eye rolls I'm not worth suing anyways.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that chapters have been so few and far between. ( hearts )

_**The Houseguest**_

**Chapter 3: Spread the Word**

August faded into September and little Aeris continued about her everyday life. She doted over her garden and kept up around the house. It had only been two weeks since Zack's homecoming and his departure and Aeris's mind was starting to adjust to the fact that he was gone. He had promised her he'd be back in month and she believed him. The only word from Zack, since their goodbyes, Aeris had was a short letter:

"Aeris,

I arrived safely. No worries. I'll be home as soon as possible.

Take care,

Zack"

She wasn't surprised at the length of Zack's letter for two reasons: one Zack probably couldn't say much for security reasons and two he disliked writing letters. Aeris giggled at the last reason because if he disliked writing them so why didn't he "just call?" she had asked Zack once. Zack had respond with, "If I call you, I'll hear that beautiful voice of your's and all I'll be able to focus on for the rest of the mission is how much I wish to hear it again."

He had a knack for charming Aeris like that but after reading his letter for the tenth time in the past two weeks something hit her. Once it did, she immediately felt foolish for not recognizing this the first time she read the letter. Moreover Aeris wondered why she didn't notice it before. "Just how long had it been since he stopped saying 'I love you'?"

"Zack wants to marry me and he can't even write the worlds I love you?" Aeris wasn't one to get overly emotional but everything had happened so fast over the past few weeks that she was in need of a good cry. With bowl of ice cream in her lap and the television flipping through chick flicks, Aeris let all her built up emotions loose.

"Aeris, I don't think you should worry too much. I mean the man obviously cares about you." Tifa called out from the kitchen. She was making her own bowl of black walnut ice cream, Aeris's favorite. "You think?" Aeris sniffled. Tifa perched herself beside Aeris on the small love seat and smiled. " I know so." She said with a wink and then briefly hugged her friend who was now drying her deep emerald green eyes.

Tifa felt it would be best to say with Aeris for the night. She had never witnessed Aeris so distraught in the entire time she had known Aeris. Tifa not wanting to impose too much on Aeris, slept on the love seat in the living room. She fell asleep to long after Aeris went to take a nice long and much needed bubble bath.

Aeris soaked in the warm floral scented water until her skin was red. Her long soft hair was let loose and floated freely around her. "Mmm...I should indulge myself a little more often." Aeris thought to herself. After what seemed like an eternity of soaking, her peace and relaxation was disrupted.

Aeris had opened her eyes and looked upward. The frosted glass window above the bathtub did not allow for anyone to see in or out for that matter. She jolted forward as she saw a sillhoette move past the window. Aeris's heart raced and she quickly reached for her fully pink bathrobe. Aeris hid herself from the view of the window after draining the water out of the tub. "Had someone been spying on me? I mean they couldn't really see in the window. Was someone trying to break in?" Aeris tried to gather her thoughts.

She opened the door to the bathroom and tried to avoid the few windows her small house had as she traveled upstairs towards her bedroom. Aeris dressed herself in a comfortable pair of pajamas and decided that waking Tifa wouldn't be necessary. Her friend had already done enough for her tonight and besides contrary to what people may think, Aeris wasn't any push over. She wasn't about to let some phantom figure scare her out of her wits.

Aeris nestled herself under the cool cotton of her blankets when once again her body jolted in fear. This time a noise startled her. It sounded as thought it was coming from her garden. Aeris craned her neck towards the single window in her bedroom. What ever that noise was it didn't happen again. It was probably just a raccoon or opossum nosing around her garden. "Yeah that's it." Aeris thought to herself.

Aeris tried to curl up and close her eyes but her mind didn't want to turn itself off. She kept picturing some looming monster trying to break it's way into her house. "That's crazy. It was just an animal and the shadow was probably just a bat flying by the window. Yeah that's it." Aeris tried to reassure herself. It was just a bunch of wild animals having a party out side of her house. Aeris giggled at the thought of animals wearing party hats. While her thoughts were filled with nonsense visions, her heart still raced inside her small frame.

"I'll just go check the window." Aeris thought. "That's how I'll calm my heart. And when I see that there is nothing there, I'll finally be able to get some sleep." Aeris slowly crept over to her window and pulled back the lace curtains. She looked at the garden and saw nothing but her beautiful flowers smiling back at her in the darkness. Something moved just below Aeris's line of sight. She naturally looked more closely. There just beyond the flowers was a tall figure, dressed in dark colored clothing. Aeris's eyes widened and she threw herself against the wall. "Who was that outside her window?" She mustered up all her courage for a final peek out the small window and saw nothing.

"Oh Aeris, get a hold of yourself. It's just your imagination." Aeris looked over at the clock on the wall. 2:35 AM. No wonder. "It's late and your eyes are sore from all those wasted tears, it's only natural you're starting to see things. Aeris made sure her curtains were fully shut and then returned to her inviting bed. Aeris fell into a deep dreamless sleep and even though she finally went to sleep so late, she still awoke with the sun. Aeris put on her standard work clothes and went out towards the backyard to tend to her garden. Tifa wasn't even awake yet. Aeris noted as she carefully walked past her sleeping friend.

Aeris opened the door and set her right foot on the first step leading out of her house. Her foot slipped and she fell. Tifa stirred in the other room. Aeris looked around to see what she had slipped on after she quickly brushed herself off. The stairs weren't wet and it was September so they weren't icy either. Something caught her eye just off to the side of the stairs. There littered over the ground where what appeared to be photos. Aeris scrunched her brow in confusion and reached out for the five pictures. What she saw shocked her. Aeris hadn't even realized she let out a small scream until she heard Tifa coming towards her.

"Aeris, are you okay? I heard a thud and then you screamed." Tifa's voice was scratchy from sleep but the concern was visible. "Oh I'm alright." Aeris lied and quickly hid the pictures under her tools in her garden basket. "I just saw a snake and it made me jump. That's all." Aeris lied again. Tifa looked at Aeris funny. Aeris had never been one to freak out over a snake though, Tifa supposed, sometimes anyone can be caught off guard.

* * *

Tifa had left her friend sometime around 11 o'clock. Tifa made a nice breakfast but had to get ready to open her bar in a few hours. "Happy hour is always such a madhouse." Tifa joked. Aeris didn't mention the pictures to her friend or the strange shadowy figure she witnessed outside her window the night before. Aeris wondered if the pictures she held in her hand as she sat at the small table in her kitchen were from the mysterious visitor. She spread the pictures out on her table and unwillingly forced herself to look at each one. 

All the pictures were dated sometime in the last two weeks. The first one was of Zack with a group of about five other men and one woman. Aeris assumed they worked for ShinRa as well. Zack had a cheesy grin on his face and if it hadn't been for the other four pictures, Aeris might have laughed at the first. The second was a picture of the blonde haired woman, who had been in the first picture, and Zack. This time though, Zack's lips were too busy to make a cheesy grin. He had the woman wrapped up in his arms and she had her fingers running through his hair. The two were locked in very passionate kiss.

The third picture had the same woman sprawled out in her underwear on a bed and Zack was tugging at her bra with his teeth. Zack himself had only a dark blue pair of pants on but it was clear from the angle of the picture that the pants were becoming rather tight and confining. In the fourth picture Zack was the one on his back. His legs were spread apart like the woman's had been in the previous picture. The blonde haired woman had seemed to be devouring Zack's manhood with her mouth as she sat on hands and knees between Zack's legs. Zack's expression disgusted Aeris more than the act that was being portrayed in the picture. His head was thrown back and his eyes closed. "That bastard was enjoying this!" Aeris yelled out in her empty house.

The last picture was just as damning as all the rest but to the virgin flower girl, it hurt the most. She knew Zack was no novice in the bedroom but she had always believed him to be faithful to her. She had hoped that on their wedding night she would find herself in a similar position the blonde hair woman was now in with Zack. A big fat tear fell on the picture only magnifying the horrific image of Zack exploring the dark depths of his female companion. Aeris began to cry harder and she pushed the pictures off the table in a fit of rage.

Aeris was overwhelmed with a mix of foolishness, doubt, anger, and sadness. Aeris fell out of her chair and curled up on the floor sobbing for some time. She finally cried herself to sleep and wouldn't awake until she heard another noise coming from outside her house.

* * *

A man who and been in the group picture with Zack stood outside Aeris's house for a second night. His blue eyes were just as overly confident as the rest of his stance as he looked on at the unsuspecting flower girl's residence. 


End file.
